


八十迈试驾

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: Futanari, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 警告：ooc，女性器官，很短
Relationships: Oberon/Nekros(Warframe)
Kudos: 3





	八十迈试驾

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：ooc，女性器官，很短

Oberon现在遇到了，自出厂后第一次令他感到荒唐与不解的情况。  
在他面前的，或者说正在他身下搜寻着什么的Nekros，这个Warframe似乎出现了不属于他们的异常。

几分钟前，Oberon与其他被指挥官找来的Warframe一起商议，为一个久远的古地球节日做庆祝准备，Nekros也是其中之一，指挥官对于如何打扮Nekros的节日外观有些浓厚的兴趣，而Nekros本人对其兴致索然，站在水族箱旁默默注视着里面游动的鱼儿，散发出的清冷与淡漠隔绝了讨论的热烈氛围。  
这一边，女孩儿们在议论着如何置办轨道飞行器的新装饰，Oberon发觉自己似乎一直盯着Nekros，对方也察觉到了，欲转身离开这个不属于他的领域。  
“Nek……”  
Nekros离去的身影顿了一下，随后快步走出了生活区的门口，等Oberon反应过来时，他已经起身追了上去。

再然后便是现在这个情形。  
Oberon被拉进一个他没见过的小房间，也许是Nekros的专属休息室？光线昏暗，Nekros的指尖在他的裙甲下摸索着。接着Oberon感觉到有什么开关被打开了，下身的某处伸出了不一样的感知器官。  
“找到了…”  
“……Nekros，你到底在做什么呃啊啊啊？！！”  
Oberon吓了一跳，那处刚刚延伸(？)出来的器官好像有着数处敏感的触点，这让Oberon深切地感受到Nekros握着它的触感。  
“你为什么这么惊讶？作为‘生灵守护’的你应该很清楚‘交配’是什么吧。”  
说着，Nekros用拇指试探地揉蹭那冠状的顶部，引来Oberon一声惊叫。  
“……我深知自然生命的繁衍生息，但我们是Warframe吧？我们应该不需要这样的……‘交配’行为？”  
暧昧的灯光下，Oberon看着Nekros将自己的面甲贴上了那粗壮的‘生殖’器官，来回磨蹭。有什么东西流向那处器官，使它变得更硬挺了。  
“既然准备好了，那就来吧。”  
“什什什么？Nekros你要做什么？？”  
Oberon被Nekros拉向床边，天晓得为什么在这个小房间里会有床，接着Oberon倒在床上，看着Nekros自信满满地跨过他的腰，一副要骑在他身上的样子。Oberon无法起身推开Nekros，他的重心刚好被压住了，而且他不想因为起身伤到Nekeos。  
正当Oberon纠结于如何让Nekros停下，那处本不该有的器官传来了不得了的感触，顶部的信号被无限放大，充斥着全身，这是Oberon第一次感受到这种感触，那是被称作快感的电信号。  
Oberon没有意识到自己的双手抓住了还在试探着吞入的Nekros的腰部，猛地将他钉在自己的‘生殖器’上。Nekros被这一下狠狠地顶在自己内部深处，含着粗壮的内壁被狠狠地挤压，传来的快感让Nekros的腰立刻软了下来。  
他也是第一次做这种事，当Nekros发现深入这个器官的时候能给自己带来快意的那一刻，他就有了这样的想法。对于自己下身为何会有这样的器官，他也感到很好奇。  
再数次向上顶弄，Nekros的内部像是尝到甜头似的，紧紧地裹住自己的粗大，快感在无止境的上升，结合的部位随着Oberon的动作流出黏液，那声响不由得令Nekros感到一丝羞耻，内壁收缩地更紧了。  
“唔……Nekros，你快把我绞断了。”  
“Oberon……Obe……还不够，再多一点……有什么要来了……！”  
Oberon受不住这样的刺激，抬起Nekros的腿，将他迎面按倒在身下，发狠地操弄着这个撩人的死灵主宰，纤细的身躯令Oberon克制不住内心的强欲，在他身下被狠操的Nekros只能发出破碎的呻吟。  
激烈的初次将两人带上顶峰，阵阵抽搐的内部让Oberon释放在他的体内，抽出器官的时候被柔软的甬道挽留了一会。  
这奇妙的体力劳动结束，让Oberon清醒了一下，意识到自己对Nekros——  
“这很棒，不是吗？”  
Nekros使用过度的嗓音引起了正在自我检讨的Oberon的注意，也让他清清楚楚地看到他都对Nekros做了什么，平躺在床上的Nekros双腿大开，酸软的双膝因为快感的余韵无法合拢，被他操弄过的穴口敞开，他刚射进去的东西正在从里面慢慢流出来…  
那股热流又在他的下体汇集，刚刚疲软下去的器官又有抬头的趋势。  
“要再来吗？”

end


End file.
